Shattered Starlight
by Aelthya
Summary: Asami Sutaraito was a normal woman. A week from her twentieth birthday in Tokyo, Japan, her world is turned upside down when she's whisked off to a world full of demons through a mirror! Yet, in this world, she finds that her life in Modern Day Japan has had more secrets than she could have ever imagined, and now she must find the truth about herself before it kills her.
1. 00 Prologue: How did it come to this?

**00\. Prologue: How did it come to this?**

How had it come to this?

The cliff side overlooked what once was a town. Small and friendly, they had become friends with the demons in the local area, and all of it seemed to have become empty in the wake of war. She stood upon the very edge, a ledge she had grown accustomed to in her travels, and sharp fangs dug into flesh as she bit her lower lip. She remembered the blunt end of her human teeth before… before all of this. Memories she closed her eyes against as she pushed them away. Off in the distance, she could hear them. A fight was ensuing somewhere past the village, one that would destroy her no matter who emerged victorious, and her heart beat against her sternum painfully. She had tried this once before, but in a place devoid of knowledge or reasoning. It was a dark place she had been in, one that led her to her path in life, and yet she stood ready to make the sacrifice she had to if it meant that everything she cherished would survive. As long as they would survive, could live, then it was worth it right?

 _Yes._ It whispered to her. The hair stood up on the back of her neck as she opened her eyes to survey the grim scene once more. _Yes, it would be completely worth it,_ she decided. Mind made up, she took that step and pitched herself forward.

Wind whistled past her as she fell, eyes watching with resignation as the ground began to rapidly come into view. Trees were darkened and rotted below. The grass that once was bright and green was now browned, lifeless, and littered with bodies. The air tastes of brimstone and death, all of which only incites the tears that race down her pale cheeks. Frigid air blows past her as she lets herself fall. Her instincts scream out at her, begging for her to take flight and save herself from the impact of the ground that raced toward her. A soft chuckle escapes her cold lips as she closes her eyes, letting gravity take her down, plummeting toward the ground. Relentlessly her instincts scream at her, shout, beg, plead, but still she falls. Her power hums beneath the skin with her nerves. She was not supposed to be nervous. She knew what would happen. Yet, here it was. Fear pumped through her veins as wind whistled by her. A grimace crossed her calm features and her eyes snapped open as she gasped. Was this really what she wanted? Did she want to die here? Now?

 _Yes._ Her instincts cried out. _Because it is worth it!_

Yes, it was worth it. Everything she had experienced here had been worth it, and this little village had been the start of it all. From the beginning of this war, to her mere existence. This village was the source of all her pain, of all her suffering, and yet it was also the reason she was able to do this. This tiny village once surrounded by rolling green hills and paddy fields was everything to her, and she felt her resolve strengthen as she closed her eyes once more. This… was it. This was the end.

 _This was worth it._

Then why did her heart feel so heavy? She had caused it all. All of that pain and suffering had been her fault! If she had not of touched that damned glass, if she had not recognized him, then things would have played out the way they were intended to, right? No, the disruption of balance was not what ailed her heart. Instead, two faces came to mind. Two men who she loved dearly in two completely different aspects smirked at her from behind closed lids as tears were forced from her cheeks by whipping winds. Heat burst from behind her, a scream of her name forcing her to look over her shoulder. Familiar hues were wide in fear as a hand reached out for her, and for a moment she weakened. Did she dare believe that things could be resolved differently? She turned mid fall, hope rekindling her determination. She reached out, his name on her lips as she fell, their fingers almost brushing against one another in a desperate attempt for hope.

 _No._ She decided, her open palm glowing faintly. _Everything would be meaningless if he continued down this destructive path to his demise._ Tears welled in her eyes as she pushed, her power throwing him back and up as she continued to fall. She turned in time to see the ground coming up to her faster and faster, with the wind around her whistling in her ears as another shout reached her.

 _"_ _ASAMI!"_


	2. 01 Mirror, Mirror, Standing Tall

**01\. Mirror, Mirror, Standing Tall**

A groan escaped parched, dry lips as deep green eyes fluttered open. A piercing beep rang through the darkened room as a hand shot out from thick quilts and slammed down on the alarm clock. Emerald hues glanced over at the clock and soon the blankets were shuffling as she stretched, a rather large yawn passing through the woman as she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. Shuffling to the small bathroom connected to her bedroom, she plashed herself with cold water and looked up in the mirror. Messy, long crimson locks stuck out oddly from atop her head, and two exhausted green eyes blinked back at her. It had been a restless night and Asami Sutaraito had to admit that she looked like shit. A quick shower and the young woman got dressed. She threw on a simple outfit for the day; plain black shorts, a blue tank top, and a grey jacket, and pocketed her cell phone before exiting her bedroom.

The small two-story home housed just her and her mother, the latter working three jobs and rarely ever home since Asami had signed up for college classes. A pang of regret made the almost twenty-year-old redhead grimace as she reached the empty kitchen. The microwave blinked at her that it was about two in the afternoon and there was a note on the table like normal. Emerald eyes scanned the paper with a nod. Her mother would be home about midnight, which was to be expected with her third job having her work nights. Asami ventured to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle before shouldering her backpack and heading out for classes. Tokyo was always busy. There was never a silent moment in the city, and today was no exception as she made her way down the familiar sidewalk full of pedestrians. People of all ages passed her by, some heading home from work, others freshly released from school, and others like her were heading in to their respective buildings.

It took her the normal thirty minutes and she smirked as she took the steps up to her campus two at a time. By the time the bell rang for the next set of classes to begin, she had slid into a seat near the back and sighed. History. It was the one subject she despised, but it was necessary for her core requirements. The projector displayed the topic for the day and a groan escaped her lips: Feudal Myths. Emerald hues rolled in exasperation, but she pulled out a notebook, ready to at least take notes. The intro took a while before her instructor wheeled in something else.

A shiver ran through her spine as he pulled off the white sheet to reveal a six and a half foot, standing mirror apparently from the time period. Unease rippled through her as she eyed the mirror from her seat throughout the lecture. The hour and thirty minutes passed in the blink of an eye and Asami groaned, her forehead hitting the table in front of her with a _thunk_. She had been inspecting the mirror from afar for the whole class period and had not written a single note. Anxiety settled in as she slipped the notebook away and waited for all of the students to file out of the room before making her way to the front.

"Ah, Ms. Sutaraito. Did you have a question?" her teacher asked as he gave her a smile. Asami half shrugged, attempting to come up with something that was believable enough without saying that she had heard nothing all class period. A beat of silence was followed with a nervous chuckle as she placed her backpack down. "Uh, Miyato-Sensei? I was wondering if I could get some extra credit…?"

Her teacher blinked, but an amused smile played across his face, "You slept through the lecture again, didn't you?"

Asami's cheeks flushed scarlet, but she nodded. "Uh... yeah. I was up late studying and sorta… fell asleep." Laughter bounced off the walls from her teacher and he nodded. "Sure, why don't you clean up the classroom before you head home? Make sure to ask one of your classmates for the notes. Tomorrow's lesson is going to be about the myth of demons in the feudal era."

He left the room and Asami sighed as she moved to the whiteboard. She picked up the eraser and began to clean it, grumbling about her own inability to tell the truth. She had not slept during the lecture, but was staring at the mirror. Emerald green eyes flickered to the object that had captured her attention so firmly and tentatively made her way in front of it. It was… tall. Being only five feet three inches tall, the mirror towered over her a good foot and seemed as though it had been well cared for with it being an antique. The glass was crystal clear and Asami stepped closer, the hairs on the back of her neck raising in unease with every step she took closer to the mirror. She reached the mirror and looked at her reflection. She was a pretty young woman with long crimson hair and deep emerald eyes, but she also felt that something was wrong about her appearance. Asami stepped closer, eyes narrowing as she looked herself over again.

Seconds passed as she stared at her oddly bright hair and a scowl crossed her features. She had always wondered why she had red hair when her mother's was black, and from what she knew of him, her father's was black as well. Her suspicions vanished when she blinked, and her reflection started to shift in the mirror. Her crimson hair slowly melted away to the same raven hue as her mother's, and her green eyes lightened up until they were an impossibly bright light blue that nearly glowed in the afternoon light that filtered in through the windows. A gasp escaped her as she stumbled back, only to stare at the new reflection with awe. This… This is what she wanted to look like. Asami reached out to touch the glass when it seemed to glow and shine, her reflection vanishing before showing a strange clearing. She wanted to see the reflection again when the glass seemed to shimmer and suddenly a white light flashed. It was instantaneous. The moment the light blinded her, and she yelped against the burning sensation in her eyes, Asami felt herself being pulled forward and off her feet. Blinking away the spots in her vision, but the swirling sensation in her stomach forced her empty stomach to still churn as the swirls of color passed her by.

The sun was beginning its descent down towards the horizon as the birds chirped in song. The forest was filled with varying melodies of its feathered friends, at least it had been. A flash of light emitted from the dense forest and a body collapsed onto the ground. A woman with long hair as black as night and paled skin laid strewn about the small clearing, deposited in such a matter that seemed negligent. A rumpled jacket with a college logo hung loosely off the woman's shoulders, and she wore only a pair of shorts and a tank top. Long hair was tied back in a high ponytail and sweat glistened against the sunlight that illuminated her skin, with labored breath echoing in the newly silent clearing. A dull pain rocketed through her body as she tried to move, and a groan escaped soft lips as she finally opened her eyes.

Leaves shuffled in the distance and shouting could be heard as vibrant, brilliant blues fluttered opened to survey the darkened skies past the tall trees that hung overhead. A soft cough escaped her as her eyes focused upon the skies above. Colors blurred as she blinked against the light and forced herself up by her elbows. Dazed, half-focused blue eyes scanned the small clearing and she pushed herself up to sit on her knees. A grimace passed over her features and the woman hissed softly at the ache in her muscles. Where was she? Pressing a hand to her forehead, the raven-haired woman tried to remember how she had ended up in the middle of a wooded area, alone and unconscious. Her vision cleared as she rubbed at her eyes and thought back. She had been helping in an activity after class. Her history teacher had brought in a mirror, and she had helped clean the classroom after hours for extra credit. But…

She blinked as she forced herself to remember. She had wiped down the chalkboard and clapped the erasers to clean them, but then… A soft gasp escaped her as she remembered looking into the strange mirror that he had brought in. A shiver ran through her as she remembered seeing her face literally change in front of her own eyes and the mirror cracked before a bright white light had blinded her. The woman looked around the small clearing once more and forced herself up onto her feet. Her teacher had left the room before she had gathered the courage to look into the mirror, and she felt her skin prickle up with goosebumps as she looked around to find herself very far from her classroom.

A shout echoed from the trees and she turned to look around the tree line. "H-Hello?" she called out softly. Blue hues glanced down to find that she had no bag, just her usual shorts, jacket and tank top that she frequently wore to classes, and she reached into her jacket pocket. Relief flooded through her as her fingers brushed against the cool plastic that was her cell phone. Pulling it from her pocket, she lifted it above her head, trying to acquire service. Nothing. No matter what direction she turned, she could not get service and a frown tugged at her lips as she sighed exasperated. She had no idea where she was but—

Another shout forced a gasp from her lips. "Over here!" it said, the person's tone clear and angry, "It's him, alright! I know that stench anywhere!"

Panic pulsed through her at the strange sentence, but she had nowhere to go. Brilliant blue eyes scanned the clearing for an exit, some direction, but she found none. Instead, the bushes behind her shuffled and she whipped around with wide eyes and stumbled back until she fell, the blade of a rather large sword pointed at her.


	3. 02 Who's the Scariest of Them All?

**02\. Who's the Scariest of Them All?**

In her young, nineteen years of life, Asami never thought that she would be staring death in the face, and that it would be a strange man wielding a sword that seemed like it belonged in a damn movie. The sword's wielder glared down at her with oddly colored, golden slitted eyes. He had long white hair that reached his knees and a threatening scowl upon his face as he glowered down at her. Behind him, an assortment of people wandered into the clearing from the brush, tense and ready to fight, but the woman only focused at the enormous blade that was currently pointed at her face. Near the hilt was fur, and the blade was enormous. For a fraction of a second, she wondered how he could hold the blade with one hand, but another feature of the stranger's appearance caught her eyes. Atop of his head were two white ears like that of a dog, and Asami blinked in surprised. What the hell was going on?

"Who the hell are you?"

 _Well,_ Asami thought as she frowned, _someone is a tad bit rude._

"Answer me!" he demanded.

A scowl crossed her face as Asami huffed, "Hate to break it to you, but you would get a better response out of someone if you weren't, I don't know, shoving a sword in their face?" The man blinked at her, and Asami took the chance to scoot herself back and away from his blade. She bit her tongue as she looked past him, examining the trio behind him. All three had black hair and brown eyes, but there was one male and two females. The male was a monk, clad in dark blue robes, and beside him stood a woman in a pink kimono with a green apron. The other woman held what seemed to be a strange child in her arms with orange hair and elf ears, but what Asami recognized about this woman was that she was wearing a typical school uniform. One that she had once attended a few years back.

"Inuyasha," the monk called, snapping Asami out of her thoughts. Brilliant, smoldering blue eyes turned to look at the dark-haired male as he stepped forward. "The lady is quite right. You will never find the answers you're looking for like that."

Relief washed through her and she sighed, "At least someone—"

A sharp intake of breath cut her off as the monk moved to kneel in front of her, his face serious. Reaching out, he gripped at her left hand and stroked it gently. "Miss, your beauty is unrivaled," he murmured. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my—"

Asami blinked and pulled her hand away, kicking out a foot. The monk's sentence cut off and he fell back with a hard cough. Her heart hammered in her chest as she slid herself farther back. Something about the glare of the woman in the pink kimono made her react and Asami was grateful that his sentence had not been completed, "Uhh… look. Where I'm from, guys don't just go touching on women that they just met, so if you could not just… touch me?" Her voice trailed off with a fearful quiver as the white-haired male glared at her, "Who are you?" he demanded once more, pointing the blade at her again.

"A-Asami!" she squeaked, "My name is Asami! Now, would you please put the sword away?! I have exams coming up and would love to not be impaled beforehand!"

The woman in the school uniform stepped forward and reached out to the male, gently forcing him to lower his weapon. Golden eyes darted from Asami to his companion, and a gentle smile made her pale lips curve as she nodded to Asami. "Forgive him. Inuyasha has no idea how much exams mean to girls like us," she said with a light laugh. "I'm sorry if we scared you. I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. This is Inuyasha," she said motioning to the red clad male with the strange ears, "and the one you kicked is Miroku."

"I'm Shippo!" the child in her arms exclaimed. "Are you from Kagome's world?!"

World? Asami's eyes narrowed in confusion as she looked to Kagome for an explanation. A nervous chuckle escaped the middle schooler and she gave Asami a shrug, "I… uh… I should explain."

"We're not explaining anything until she fesses up!" the male introduced as Inuyasha barked. "She reeks of Naraku's scent!"

The clearing went silent and the monk, who had found his way back to his feet, shifted to stand in front of the woman in the pink kimono. Asami looked around, her eyes wide as they landed on Kagome, "Wh-Who?"

"Inuyasha," the younger woman said. Her tone was akin to that of Asami's mother when she was warning her daughter to shut her damned mouth, and the nineteen-year-old grimaced.

"Talk!" he pressed.

"Who is Naraku?" Asami managed. Her stomach was churning, yet felt knotted. Names were being thrown at her, without so much as an explanation, and the darkening sky only made the college student even more anxious. If she did not get home by midnight, her mother would freak out!

"Don't play stupid!"

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

Asami shrieked as the necklace around his neck shone a bright lilac hue before the one named Inuyasha landed face first in the ground. Panic settled in on Asami as she threw herself backwards, wide eyes darting to the scowling middle schooler. "Okay!" Asami finally shouted, finding her voice once more. "Can someone tell me where I am, and what the hell is going on?!"

Brown eyes met her with a hint of sadness and Asami felt the churning in her stomach turn into nausea. Whatever Kagome was thinking about, whatever she was going to tell her, was not something Asami wanted to hear. Asami was ready to ask again when a sliver of black caught her attention on her shoulder. The college student turned her head to find that her once crimson hair was now a deep, jet black and a sharp gasp escaped her as Inuyasha groaned and got to his feet. "B-Black hair?!" she nearly shrieked as she tugged at the strands, a pained expression passing over her face as she whimpered from the sharp tug. "Ow… oh my god. My mother is going to slaughter me!" Her panicked blue eyes turned to the strangers, "Wh—What color are my eyes?!"

Kagome seemed to realize that she was panicking, because the younger woman put her hands up as if she were surrendering to the woman. "Blue, Asami. Your eyes are—"

Asami reached up to touch her cheeks, "Did… Did you say…? Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!" She tried to keep her breathing calm, but the breaths began to come in smaller bursts and much quicker. In the back of her mind, Asami knew that she was hyperventilating, it was something she did often enough when panicked, and she gripped at the sides of her head as she tried to breathe. "Blue… Blue eyes! Like that—"

Her head snapped up as she looked at Kagome once more. "A mirror! Is there a mirror around here with like a gold painted bronze design on the edges?!"

Kagome frowned, "No. I'm afraid not."

"No…? Then… how…?"

Kagome turned to hand Inuyasha the child in her arms before making her way towards Asami against the half demon's wishes. She carefully got down on her knees and reached a gentle hand out to touch the panicking woman's shoulder, "Asami? Why are you asking about a mirror?"

Blue hues blinked up at her, "Because… that's what I last saw… touched? Damn it!" Asami cursed, her breathing becoming more and more tight and short, "I touched a mirror after it changed my reflection… and then I was waking up here. Please," Asami reached out, grabbing at Kagome's outstretched arm like an anchor, "Kagome, where am I?"

The young woman looked at her with pity. Anger flared up in Asami's stomach, but anxiety quenched the flames before they could grow. Ash seemed to dry up her mouth as Kagome replied with a soft, careful voice that seemed to whisper in the gentle afternoon breeze.

"The feudal era. We're in feudal Japan, Asami."

"The… feudal era?" Her voice sounded strained, but Asami could only watch in horror as Kagome nodded. She had felt pain, real pain, when she tugged at her hair, so Asami knew that this was not a dream. Yet, nothing was making sense! She was just in class, cleaning for extra credit, and now this girl was telling her that she had gone through the mirror to an entirely different time period?! Her breathing nearly stopped, and Kagome reached out to grab at her shoulders. "Breathe, Asami!" Kagome gently coached, "It's okay! You're not in danger right now. Just breathe."

"H-How… How are you here then?" Asami whispered, her smoldering blue eyes scanning the rest of Kagome's companions. "If you're from my time, then…?"

"I go through a well," Kagome explained gently. "We can take you there."

"If it doesn't work," the other woman who Asami had yet to learn the name of spoke up. "Then we can search for this mirror you were asking about. We wouldn't leave you out here alone, and if the well doesn't work, then we can at least try and find this mirror." A kind smile crossed the girl's lips as she stepped around the monk and crouched down with an adorable creature in her arms. "I'm Sango," she introduced herself, holding out a hand.

"A-Asami," she repeated with a nod. "Uh, I… Its nice to meet you, Sango. All of you, actually. I'm… I'm just…"

"You're in shock," Kagome finished. "This mirror you came through… was it glowing?"

Asami nodded. "It did after I got closer to it. It… It showed me looking different. I... I had red hair and green eyes! The mirror showed me black hair with weird glowing blue eyes…" Asami's voice trailed off as she gripped the sides of her head. "This is ridiculous! How did a mirror bring me to the Feudal Era?!"

Kagome could only squeeze Asami's shoulder. "I'm not sure, but we're going to find out. Let's try the well, okay?"

Asami nodded and forced herself up onto her feet. Her hands were trembling, and she stuffed them in her jacket pockets with purpose as she looked up at the sky. "Yeah. Yes… Thank you, Kagome."

Asami noted that this Inuyasha fellow stayed behind her, probably because he did not trust her, and she kept pace with Kagome. How this girl could find her way out of the forest was a skill Asami was astounded by. The tree line thinned until they breached the forest's edge and crested a hill. Asami stopped and gasped. Tokyo held no natural beauty to it. Everything in the city was steel and concrete, filled with loud noises and people, but the scene before her took her breath away. Paddy fields and rolling green hills gave way to a village. Little huts of brown, likely wood and hide, were strategically placed to form a path and between the small huts were dark dots which Asami took to be people hanging about. She stepped closer to the ledge, her blue eyes glued to the natural beauty of the land around her. The green of the hills was awash with the sunset, casting an orange hue against the foliage of the earth and Asami turned. Even the forest's edge seemed to bristle with life. Birds were chirping once more in the early evening sun, and she closed her eyes to listen.

"What are you doing?"

Asami gasped, the peaceful illusion broken as Inuyasha poked at her back. She looked over her shoulder at him, stepping back and away while eyeing the sheath upon his hip. Confusion bubbled up in her. The sword that he had pulled out on her had been rather large, at least four or five times bigger than that of the sheath, yet the hilt was situated perfectly in the wood.

"S-Sorry. I just… You don't see nature like this in Tokyo," she admitted with her eyes falling down to her feet. Her black sneakers were dotted with loose grass and she cleared her throat before turning away from him. "I'm sorry to hold you up, I uh… I'm okay." The lame statement was followed by her jogging after Kagome. She had wasted enough time gawking at the scenery and as she fell into step behind the shorter woman with trepidation. This well seemed to be her only source of hope, but even then, would anyone have believed her? If she returned to her time, how would she find Kagome's home? Would she have believed herself?

It took the group a little bit of time to reach the well. The sky had bled away from blue to orange, streaked with lavenders and greys as night approached. The well was nothing like she had been expecting, but Asami stepped closer as Kagome turned to her with a smile. "This is it," she said. "I normally jump in and end up landing back on the other side. The well is connected to my home in the modern world, so…"

"So, I just jump in?" Asami said. "Easy enough."

She sat on the edge and swung her legs over. Peering into the darkened well, Asami could make out vines that were climbing up out of the darkness and even some strange shapes at the bottom, but nothing identifying. She took a deep breath and pushed herself from the side. She had expected another strange light. She had expected to land on the other side of the well and be back home. She had expected to even wake up and realize that she had just fallen asleep in class, but Asami's feet hit the ground and she tumbled forward, landing face first in the dirt. Pain rocketed through her left leg and her right ankle throbbed from the impact. A shout of her name came from above her, and Asami pushed herself onto her hands and knees with a cough. Dirt and dust had kicked up in her fall and she coughed repeatedly.

"Asami!?" Kagome called down, leaning over the mouth of the well. "Are you still there?!"

"Y-Yeah! Am I supposed to do anything specific?!" she coughed up, wiping at her dirt covered cheeks.

"No," Kagome called back down. "Hold on! Inuyasha is going to come get you!"

"Oh great, because he totally—"

Vermillion flashed in her vision and Asami felt the ground disappear from beneath her feet as someone grabbed her. A fearful shriek left her, and she clutched at the red fabric until she felt her feet touch the ground once more. Inuyasha snickered as Asami pried herself from him, clutching at her chest.

"What was that?" he asked, innocently.

"N-Nothing…!" Asami squeaked.

Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed. The well hadn't worked, though, and Asami frowned as she looked at the wooden well with a sigh. So, it seemed that she had to look for the mirror. If Kagome was able to travel through this well back and forth from her time to the feudal era, then perhaps Asami would be able to return home with the mirror. She pondered the circumstances of her predicament until the group led her into the village that she had seen earlier. Even in the early evening light, Asami was taken with the village. The people were friendly, calling out to Kagome and her companions as they passed, and Asami made sure to duck her head down to avoid being noticed. With eyes as strange as she saw in that mirror earlier today, she sure as hell did not want to scare anyone. She was already so far from home, and she did not want to make things worse.

It was not long before they entered a hut with Kagome calling out to the older woman who inhabited it. A gentle smile crossed the woman's face and Asami introduced herself with a deep bow. Her clothes were dirtied from the fall and as she entered the abode, she took off her sneakers. She sat near the fire as the group dissolved into chatter and a sigh escaped Asami as she leaned against the wall, staring into the flickering flames. She slipped her hands into her jacket pocket again as a gently breeze blew into the hut and she shivered. Her fingers brushed against the rigid plastic of her phone case and she pulled it out, eyeing the device. It still had nearly a full battery, and she sighed as she popped open the camera, turning it to look at her. The sound that left Asami's lips made everyone turn.

The strangled gasp that had erupted from her was accompanied with tears. Her long crimson locks had darkened and become jet black, yet were still soft as she ran her fingers through them. Her emerald green eyes had brightened to a blazing ethereal blue, as if it were a glowing light in the distance on a cold winter morning and the splash of freckles which now dotted her cheeks, while light, were still a pleasant surprise. She stared at her image in the camera and even as tears rolled down her cheeks, she found herself… happy. Her whole life she had felt out of place with her bright hair, and to have it become a more natural hue, and one that matched her mother's perfectly, Asami could not help the tears of joy that cascaded down her hot cheeks.

"A-Asami?" Kagome asked, shuffling over. "Are you okay?"

Asami wanted to answer, but all she could manage was a nod as she covered her mouth to stifle the sob that was caught in her throat. Her lips curved into a grateful smile as she clicked the button for a picture and wiped at her eyes. She turned the screen to Kagome and laughed. "This… is incredible," she whispered as she flipped between an old picture and the new one. "That… That is what I looked like before the mirror."

Kagome blinked at the picture and then turned to look at Asami, "Well… I like the black better." Asami only giggled as Kagome stated her opinion. Yes, she was beginning to like the middle schooler beside her. "Me too!" she told Kagome, then flipped the pictures to one of her mother. "This… is my mom. You can see why I didn't like my red hair. Parent teacher conferences were awful."

Kagome laughed with her and the two girls fell into idle chatter as the raven-haired woman turned off her phone. There would be no signal or service in the feudal era, and Asami wanted to save as much battery as she could for when she would return home. Her change of appearance was accepted so easily that Asami wondered if Kagome saw things like this every day since she had started venturing to this world. Speaking of which…

"So… Inuyasha?" she started tentatively. The ivory locks swayed ever so slightly as his golden eyes found her. He arched a brow at her. "May I… uh… ask?" Asami sighed as she cursed her tied tongue. A moment passed before she finally managed to force out her question. "So, what's with the ears?"

Inuyasha blinked at her. "I'm a half-demon," he replied, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Asami's brows rose in surprise and she blinked at him as Kagome chuckled nervously, elbowing her companion in the side. "Uh... yeah. I… I should have warned you about that. Surprisingly, the myths about demons aren't as—"

"Did… Did you say demon?" Asami asked.

"I did," Inuyasha replied with a nod. "You got a problem with it?"

Asami's hands flew up to her hair, the darkened device in her hand tangling with her long hair. "Oh this is just great!" Her eyes turned to Kagome, wide and wild like a trapped animal, "And you just _happen_ to wander around with **_demons?!_** "

Kagome raised her hands with a nervous chuckle as Asami turned to look at the others in the group. So, Inuyasha was obvious. Sure, but what about the monk? The woman named Sango? The child?! Asami's eyes locked onto the small child from earlier and her eyes widened. While he had auburn hair tied up in a rather short ponytail, Asami's smoldering gaze lingered on the boy's ears. They were pointed like an elf from fantasy stories, but he had legs and feet like a fox with a big, bushy light brown tail. While she was surprised that demons were real, this child was just so darn cute that Asami could not find a reason to fear him.

"Huh? Are there no demons in your world Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Asami shook her head. She was about to answer when the sound of whistling winds suddenly picked up and Inuyasha visibly tensed. Her hands released her raven locks and Asami tucked her phone safely into her pocket before looking around at every one. Miroku shook his head as Sango rolled her eyes. The cat in Sango's arms hardly moved and Shippo groaned as Inuyasha scoffed and got to his feet.

"G-Guys?" Asami started. "What's going on?"

"NARAKU!" a voice called from outside just seconds before the hide was pushed aside and a male stormed in. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Inuyasha groaned. Of course, Koga would appear. He smelled the same scent that he did earlier. He scoffed and opened his mouth to speak when the wolf turned his angry eyes to Asami. The woman moved a bit closer to Kagome in fear and the demon snarled. "Back away from her or I'll—"

White and green flashed in front of her right as the stranger lunged at her. A yelp of fear escaped Asami as she cowered, covering her head with her arms as she readied herself for a blow. However, Kagome had jumped up and placed herself firmly between Koga and Asami, her brown eyes glaring daggers at the wolf. He stopped short in time to growl. "Kagome! Move! That's one of Naraku's—"

"Cool it, ya' puny wolf. She ain't one of Naraku's puppets," Inuyasha spoke up.

Sky blue eyes turned to the half-demon. "Are you shitting me? Is your nose broken, mutt?! She—"

"Smells like him." Inuyasha finished. "Yeah, she does. But she's not one of his puppets, you stupid wolf."

"He's right," Asami heard Kagome speak up. Her calm, but firm tone reassured Asami that she would not be losing her head. Yet. "She's not from here Koga, and Naraku doesn't exist in my time."

"Time?" he questioned.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, time." There was a long, exasperated sigh. "I'm not from this world Koga, and neither is Asami."

Silence stretched between the people in the hut and Asami forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat that had been her fear. Leaning to the side, her brilliant blue hues landed on the male in the doorway and she shrunk back as he glared at her. Sky blue eyes were narrowed at her and his lips were curled back in a sneer, showing sharpened canines. His skin was tanned, and he had black hair that was tied high up in a ponytail. A silver and black cuirass adorned his torso with shoulder plates that seemed to be made of brown wolf fur. Around his waist was a loincloth made of the same fur and he wore a headband that matched both the loincloth and shin guards he wore. His feet were wrapped in what appeared to be bandages, and on his hip was a sword. Asami grimaced as he crossed his arms and glared down at her, "Well, if she ain't Naraku's puppet then why the hell does she smell like him?"

"K-Kagome?" Asami chirped, her voice quivering. "Who is—"

She fell silent as the male tensed, and she gasped as she saw a brown tail swish behind him. His ears were like Shippo's; pointed like an elf's and Kagome turned to give her a kind smile. "This?" she tried to finish for the frightened woman. Asami shrugged at her with her left shoulder. "Well… yes? I was going to ask who Naraku was…"

"Hear that, wolf?" Inuyasha grumbled. Koga turned with a furious glare, "Are you kidding me?! The kid says she doesn't know Naraku, so you ignore your damn nose?!"

Asami frowned, "Look I—"

"She smells like she's been all over him!" Koga continued as he jabbed a finger in her direction. "You want me to believe that she has no idea who he is?"

"But I don't!" Asami shouted. "I have no idea who this Naraku guy is!" Asami paused for a moment as she pinched the shoulder of her jacket and sniffed. The only scents that she could pick up were that of her laundry detergent, deodorant, and shampoo. A frown creased her features as she looked up at the group bewildered. "And what do you mean I smell like him? All I smell is my shampoo."

Kagome sighed and shook her head as two voices echoed outside. The priestess waited until Koga's two companions entered the abode before turning her angered gaze onto the wolf leader. "Koga, if you would be so kind as to _sit down_ then we can discuss this like rational adults. If you're just going to be loud and wake up _my_ villagers," she requested, the threat evident in her voice. "then I suggest leaving."

The two behind him immediately took a seat, but Koga blinked at her. He was floored. Never had Kagome, his sweet and precious Kagome, spoken to him like that. It was a tone she often heard used with the mutt, but never directed at him. His tension bristled as he saw the wench behind her shift, but beneath the sickening scent that had drawn him here was a tinge of fear. The girl was afraid of him, and Koga grunted as he took a seat by the fire. At least the woman had enough sense to fear him. He kept his mistrustful gaze upon her even as Kagome took a seat and the old woman sighed before handing out bowls of food. He watched her as she bowed to the old woman, Kaede as Kagome called her, and she seemed to inspect the contents. The silence was broken as Shippo tilted his head to the side in thought.

"So… what's shampoo?" he asked.

Asami's face finally brightened with a soft laugh as she smiled at the young fox. "It's something from our… world."

"Is it common?" he asked, his emerald eyes wide in wonder. "Kagome never says much about her world!"

Asami felt herself relax a bit. "It is," she said. "I'll answer any question you have, if you'd like. At least what I know for sure."

Shippo grinned, "Oh! In that case, I was wondering about the pink thing that Kagome rides around on! It's big and has a basket and…"

Asami giggled softly as she sipped at the stew in her bowl. Maybe Kagome had not offered such information because curious minds were bound to ask questions… and boy, was Shippo full of them. At least he was friendly. All the other demons so far were far more scarier, and Asami feared that whoever they were looking for was going to be much worse.


	4. 03 Memories of Old, Remembered Anew

**03\. Memories of Old, Remembered Anew**

It was close to evening when he felt it.

The sun was close to setting when it hit him. Surrounded by miasma, hidden away in a dense forest far from prying eyes, Naraku stilled. The sudden, all too familiar, feeling raced down his spine and the demon turned to eye the corridor he had traversed down. Crimson eyes narrowed as he twisted, yet instead of venturing back to the room which he had come from, Naraku turned to make his way to a different room. Within the smaller room of his castle, a large ornate mirror stood. It was nearly his height, and still in perfect condition. Even after all the years he has held onto the fragile piece, he had kept it in perfect condition despite the fights that destroyed parts of his castle. It sat in its place: unmoved, untouched, and alone.

A growl escaped him as he stormed into the room, crimson hues scanning over it thoroughly. Not a single thing was out of place and he felt his blood go cold. Not a damned thing had come through the mirror, and the demon pivoted to glare at the accursed thing. He had felt it. The beat of power that he had been missing all this time had surfaced after a couple of decades, yet his search yielded nothing. No lingering scents, no demon energy to detect; it was as if nothing had happened. It had been fleeting but, deep in his bones, Naraku knew that what he had waited for had happened. Somehow, some way, he had received his wish without the Shikon Jewel, and a devilish smirk graced his lips as he turned from the mirror and stepped out of the room, locking it behind him.

His wish… while he had indeed wanted to get his revenge on Kikyo, the accursed priestess that just would not stay dead, Naraku had another wish in mind for the jewel. However, the longer he considered his wish being fulfilled, the more he wondered. Had it truly happened? Or had he simply imagined it because he was so close to achieving the completion of the jewel that his mind had created the sensation? No… No, he had felt it. It had reached him, and he was determined to find out where it had gone.

"Kagura." The mention of her name as he made his way down the corridor was enough to bring the wind sorceress to him. She bowed to him and he kept walking. The incarnation fell into step behind him as he contemplated what to do. A smirk crossed his features as he reached out with his energy, calling two of his notorious Saimyōshō to him. The bee colored insects flew to him and he stopped.

"Yes, Naraku?" Kagura asked as he turned to face her.

"I want you to go out and search the surrounding forest. There was a disturbance nearby," he said. His crimson eyes narrowed as he considered her. "And, of course, if you manage to find Inuyasha's group, feel free to kill them. Report back to me should you find something." Kagura nodded and bowed once more before disappearing from his sight, his two Saimyōshō right behind her. He glanced down to his left arm, flexing the tense fingers on his new hand. The last confrontation with Inuyasha had proved deadly. The half-demon had almost killed him, but now that he was almost fully recovered, Naraku was sure to destroy the little group of misfits once and for all. But first, he had to know what had cause the flare of energy to pulse from the mirror.


	5. 04 And Sometimes Memories Will Haunt You

**04\. And Sometimes Memories Will Haunt You**

By the time Kagome had finished explaining everything to her companions, there were more questions than answers. Shippo had more appropriately cute questions, while the others asked anything that came to mind. Some technology, like phones and cars, were hard for the humans and demons to imagine, but once the excitement settled down, Asami was able to ask them once more who this person they were looking for was. Collectively, everyone fell silent, their faces downcast or turned away as they debated on what to say. It was Sango who spoke, her voice low and even, as if she were trying to keep herself from crying. "Naraku is… a demon that is trying to spread evil and chaos in the world. He… takes people's emotions and uses them against them."

Inuyasha scoffed. "He's a bastard," he growled.

"He likes tormenting people," Miroku added with a nod. "We've all been a victim of his schemes."

Azure eyes scanned everyone in the room. There was a solidarity amongst these people that she could not comprehend, but Asami nodded. She understood that whatever this man had done to these people had wounded them all deeply. Kagome faced her with a soft, kind smile. "I'm worried that you might be next," she whispered. A few pairs of hues flickered to the young woman and Asami tilted her head to the side. "Naraku… will torment anyone who holds any semblance of emotion. I know you want to find a way home, and we're willing to help you, but…"

"Its dangerous," Asami said. Kagome nodded, "Yes. Very. If you're okay with that… then we can search for the mirror."

"A mirror?" Koga repeated. His two companions, who were named Ginta and Hakkaku she had learned, seemed as confused as their leader when Kagome nodded. "Yes. Asami says that she came through a mirror from one of her classes. We tried to send her back using the Bone-Eater's well, but…"

Asami glanced at her swollen right ankle, taking care to tuck it beneath her as Kagome sighed. "It didn't work. The only other thing I can think of is to find the mirror and see if she can go back home that way." Asami closed her eyes as she fingered the device in her jacket pocket. She had received it as a gift when she was thirteen, a hard-working student needed a way to get in contact with her mother while she was gone at work, and she had taken extreme care of the device. A soft sigh escaped her. How long had it been since she came here? Was it midnight? Did her mother even know that she was missing? Dread crept into the pit of her stomach. If only she had not touched that stupid mirror.

"You're making faces again," Inuyasha spoke up with a light snicker.

Asami blinked, her smoldering gaze landing on the dog demon and she shrugged. "I'm just thinking…" Her voice trailed off as she considered the time. Did she dare turn on her device? Would it even tell her the time without the cell towers to correct it? Her teeth sunk into her lips with worry as she considered how dark it was outside. "My… My mother is going to worry when she gets home. She's all I got, ya' know?" Kagome reached out a gentle hand to squeeze Asami's shoulder to comfort her. "She doesn't get back until midnight, but…"

Sango nodded, "Its difficult. To lose family without knowing where they are."

Asami sighed. "I… I guess. I don't know. I keep thinking that I'll open my eyes and I'll be in class. Or in bed. Just… Hard to believe that a mirror took me back into the past and demons are real."

Of course, she had heard many stories of monsters throughout the years. As a child, she had been enthralled with monsters, demons, and the supernatural. It had become a nightly thing for her to imagine up a new monster and pretend to fight it like the heroes in the storybooks her mother had written or bought for her, and sometimes Asami believed that there were more fables that her mother refused to tell, but she had learned at an early age to stop asking questions. After demanding to learn more about her father, it had become apparent that her mother wanted nothing to do with stories and demons, and Asami had taken to learning about stuff on her own. She was deep in thought when Sango posed her next question.

"What about your father?"

Asami tensed and she focused her gaze on the fire between them. How many times had she asked that, growing up? She had yearned for a father figure in her life, especially since her mother was hardly around with her jobs, and a sharp pain in her chest forced a grimace to splash across her face. She bit at her lower lip, her fingers still toying with the device in her pocket. She had paintings of her father, but no pictures. She never knew his name, just that he was her father. It was… difficult to grow up without one. She had endured the teasing and the questioning for years, but even days away from her twentieth birthday, Asami held onto a hop that he would appear. Yet, she always told herself that he wouldn't. Could a dead man come to her graduation? Could a deceased man hug you and tell you that he was sorry? No, Asami knew very well that the dead could not come back to life, and they could not replace what was missing inside of her. She forced the same smile she gave everyone on her lips and shrugged.

"Died when I was little, Mom says." Her voice quivered, but she kept the smile on her face. "Far as I know, he had no family either. So, it's just me and my mom."

"I'm sorry," Sango said.

"Don't worry about it," Asami said, the smile still plastered to her lips. "I get that question a lot. I'm used to not having him around." Liar. Her chest constricted as she bit the inside of her cheek, holding onto the smile for as long as she could. She was not used to being alone, even while growing up like she had. Instead, she sought out company in forms of music and dance, eventually discarding it all to pursue something more 'reliable,' as her mother loved to say. Asami's fingers dug into the hard-plastic case of her phone as she moved her gaze to the fire once again. "You can't bring the dead back to life."

Koga's nose picked up the scent of tears.

No one was obviously crying, but he scanned the room with a critical gaze. The scent of the new woman, Asami, had been driving him insane since he walked through the door, and he found that his nose was sensitive to pick up any scent that was not the disgusting odor of Naraku. Beneath the stench of miasma and death was a rather pleasant fragrance, but it was so hard to pick up, that when the salty perfume of tears wafted his way, Koga immediately began to search out the one crying. The awkwardness slowly dissipated after the demon slayer's question, but the new girl seemed more subdued than she had been before. She did not perk up to ask more questions, and instead seemed to just stare into the fire. The scent of tears must have come from her. Her eyes were that strange glowing blue, but it seemed to shine as if she were holding back tears. Yet, the girl smiled. What sort of good did smiling when you were sad do? Koga quirked a curious brow as he considered the question, watching the woman with curiosity. It was sad, he had to admit. Growing up in a pack was the best thing he could ever have asked for. He had the love and support of all the wolves in the den and losing one of them would be traumatic. He leaned against the wall, idly listening, as Kagome asked the woman about her time in their world.

"Oh," she spoke up. She seemed startled that they were talking with her again, but she smiled. "I'm in college. First year."

Kagome gasped excitedly. "University?! That's amazing! I don't even know if I'll make it into high school with my grades and all the school I miss while I'm here. I go home for make up exams from time to time, but…" Kagome sighed rather dramatically as she settled herself by the new girl. Koga felt his fur stand on edge as Kagome connected with the woman. He did not trust her. She reeked of Naraku, and he wanted to interrogate her until she gave him the accursed demon's location, but between Kagome and the mutt, he would never get close enough. For now, he would have to wait and see. Speaking of…

"Well, I guess we'll be hanging with you guys for a while."

Of course, the mutt was the first one to speak up. "What?! The hell you are!"

Koga gave him a glare. "We haven't come up with anything, and you guys have a lot of the shards already, don't you?" Kagome nodded to confirm his suspicions and he scoffed. "It would be safer for Kagome if there we more people to defend her. Plus," his eyes cut to Asami who seemed to wither at his stare. "I don't trust her. If she's linked to Naraku, then there's danger, meaning my Kagome is in danger! So, I'm coming with you."

The mutt growled at him and Koga met him with a snarl, but the mutt rolled his eyes. "Fine! Just don't get in the way, wolf. I won't tolerate you stopping me from killing Naraku."

Koga gave a satisfied smirk. "Feeling's mutual, mutt face. Don't get in my way in a fight."

* * *

What was a friend?

It was the thought upon Asami's mind as the group embarked on their journey the following morning. It had been a long night, and a disorienting morning, but Asami had kept quiet as they packed up and started on their way. Inuyasha and Koga seemed to bicker often enough that the others simply tuned them out and carried on their own conversation. All of which, Asami had nothing to input because she had no idea what they were talking about. It was her inability to join in on conversation, and her lack of knowledge on making friends, that kept Asami toward the back of the group near the other two wolf demons. They had been introduced to her last night, and while she knew that the one with the white mohawk was Hakkaku and the other with blue hair was Ginta, Asami could not bring herself to open a dialogue with them. Friends were not company that she kept. Ever since she was a young child, she had been isolated. No child wants to play with the weird kids, and especially if they never had parents around to help them get cool toys or clothes. Asami shook her head. Raven locks bounced around her in waves and curls. She had managed to brush it thanks to Kagome bringing a hair brush, but it was difficult to put it up without a mirror. So, instead of being anxious about her hair, Asami elected to leave it down. She still wore the black shorts, blue tank top and grey jacket, but she scrunched her nose as she considered a change of clothes.

An exasperated sigh left her as she followed the group along. Her appearance changing had been astonishing, and alarming, but Asami was more concerned about her mother. While the older Sutaraito kept herself preoccupied with work, she always made sure that Asami was home and safe before she even considered passing out for the evening. Guilt began to build in her stomach and Asami let her shoulders droop a bit. Did her mother call the cops? Did she go to the school? Had they found her bag sitting in the classroom, discarded to the side, and left behind? Guilt tipped the boat into worry as she wondered if her mother had eaten. Bathed. Oh goodness, had she—

"Oof! Hey, watch it!"

Koga's gruff voice reached her as she stumbled back, rubbing at her nose. Asami mumbled a small apology as she kept her eyes downcast, feeling ridiculous for having run into him. The wolf had made his mistrust of her known and she could not blame him. They had told her some of what this Naraku guy had done; from tricking Inuyasha and his past lover to kill one another, to the manipulation, slaughter, and reanimation of Sango's family and brother, all the way to a part of Koga's tribe being massacred. A shudder ran through her as she thought about what kind of demon would want to cause such havoc when Hakkaku tapped a finger upon her shoulder. Blue eyes snapped up to attention and found the white-haired wolf demon.

"Uh… Miss. Asami?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

Asami nodded as she flashed him a smile and hummed at him her affirmation. It may be a new world for her, but Asami felt more at ease knowing that someone was here from her world. Kagome was like an anchor for her, and she was grateful that the dark haired middle schooler was not as suspicious of her as her friends. Asami turned her attention back to her dark shoes as she contemplated friendships. Was it what made Koga so eager to mistrust her? Or was it because they were all good friends and she was the stranger. Asami rolled her eyes. Of course, she was the outsider! When had that ever changed?! Asami took a moment to internally scold herself when a snicker broke her from her thoughts.

"You sure like making funky faces."

Vibrant hues rolled once more as Asami turned her head to look at the dog demon. He had fallen into step with her and the two wolves, lagging behind and smirking at her as he enjoyed whatever look she had etched onto her face.

"Take a picture," she grumbled at him. "It'll last longer."

Another snicker met her retort as they shuffled on. By noon, Kagome decided that it was a wonderful time for everyone to stop and relax. In minutes, the fifteen-year-old had expertly laid out a blanket and started to pull out items from her large yellow bag. Various instant foods that Asami recognized were laid out and she chuckled as she leaned against a nearby tree. Her legs were aching, especially after the rough tumble she had taken trying to use the well, and her right ankle throbbed painfully. Asami released a long, drawn out sigh as she tilted her head back to look up. Dark green leaves were shaded black against the blue sky and she reveled in the crystal-clear skies. It was not often that she ventured out during the early parts of the day. Even before she graduated high school, Asami was a night owl. She used to stay up all night and would go to school in a daze. She would go home, sleep until dinner, and then repeat the process. After graduation, she had taken to late afternoon and evening classes, opting to stay up all night while sleeping the day away. The extra activity of walking, along with her constant strain of thoughts, were really all that kept her going most of the morning.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

Asami tilted her head to the side as her attention turned to the blue haired wolf demon. He had a bowl of instant ramen in his hands, and the steam that rose from the top told her that he had just finished heating up his meal. Asami flashed him a lopsided smile before returning her attention to the leaves and sky. "No, thank you."

"Are…uh. Are you sure?" He asked. His tone was timid, but seemed as though he were concerned. "You haven't eaten anything since the stew yesterday."

Asami blinked up at the sky. "I'm sure. I'll be okay. You guys enjoy your food."

A part of her wanted to join them, though it was small. She was the stranger, after all. While they were comfortable with one another, Asami felt rather unwelcomed since some of them seemed to still be rather hostile with her. Plus, if she sat down right now, there was a huge possibility that she would forgo eating for some sleep. The crunching of grass beneath feet told her that Ginta had left to return to his spot and she stared up at the clouds, shifting her weight from one side to the other, taking care of her ankle's tenderness. She had a bad habit of thinking when all she really wanted to do was empty her mind, but there was something nagging at Asami.

Why the hell did she smell like this Naraku demon?

It had been a question that plagued her since the wolves showed up. Twice she had faced the possibility of death. Twice, she had been told that she smelled like some psychopathic demon that was being hunted. Aggravation welled up in her as her thoughts began to spiral and she glared at the sky. Why would she smell like him? Was there something specific about her that replicated that scent? Was it something she could wash off? Asami frowned. Was it her laundry detergent? Did her clothes smell like him because of her fabric softener? She sighed again. She had always warned her mother that she could not always buy cheap. Maybe that was it!

She groaned as she stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets again. It was a stupid, silly theory, but Asami had nothing else. How did demons even differentiate the 'scents' of people? She huffed as she stared at the blue sky. The pain in her legs and ankle dulled as she forced herself to focus on the breeze that began to blow. Her dark hair fluttered around her gently and she closed her eyes against the cool sensation that rippled over her. For a moment, she tried to pretend that she was back home, but her mind's eye could not conjure the image. Brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to visualize the small house she lived in with her mother, but it was difficult. Had she hit her head when she was transported to this time? No. Asami's eyes fluttered open to stare up into the skies above. It was because it was still daylight, since there was that nagging scarlet behind her closed eyes, and on top of that she could not focus while so tired. She shook her head as she pushed herself from the tree. One glance told her that the group was still relaxing and enjoying lunch together, so she turned away from them and stepped away. She did not stray far, just a few feet, but Asami felt herself relax with every step she took away.

A groan escaped her as she slid to the ground and laid back. Her view of the sky was clear now, no leaves rustling in the breeze, and she sighed as she let her mind wander. It was difficult for her to be so silent while alone, but she could not bring herself to open her mouth to speak. It was like a shackle. Daylight forced her anxiety to sky rocket and become almost unbearable because in the light everyone could see your flaws. Yet, she had to journey with them. It was only fair. Kagome had agreed to help her find the mirror she needed to get home, so Asami had agreed to go with them. It was the only thing she could think to do. How else was she supposed to go home?

"The hell do you think you're doin' so far away?"

Alright. The wolf was not helping her anxiety either.

"Enjoying nature," she grumbled as he towered over her. His body forced a shadow to cast over her and Asami sighed. "Is there a law that says I can't?"

"Why you gotta go far then?" he pressed.

A growl left the raven-haired woman as she sat up. She had nearly cracked their foreheads together, but she turned to look at the wolf demon with a glare situated upon her features. "Look, I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here," she said. Every word was slow, deliberate, and she articulated it with a punch of her nerves as she continued. "I was literally taken from my world and thrown into a world of demons, which happens to be in the past. I'm looking for a way home. We don't have to like one another, but you don't have to be an ass."

He blinked at her before scowling, "I don't trust you."

"Are you a broken record?" Asami scoffed as she turned away from him. "You don't trust me, okay. I get it. I don't even trust myself right now. How do I even know if any of this is real? Where I come from demons don't even exist! They're just fables. Myths. Legends with no real validity." Smoldering hues bore into him as she glared over her shoulder at him. "I just want to go home. Why is that such a damn problem for you?" Her head was beginning to hurt and Asami brought a hand to her throbbing temple. She had spent much of the morning thinking and stressing about all sorts of things, and she sure as shit did not need Koga to come and watch her like a damn watch dog. "Just leave me alone. You don't want anything to do with me, right? The feeling is mutual, so leave me be."

She slid herself a few feet further from him, and the others, and laid back down with her eyes closed. She was tired, and her body felt so tensed that she thought her muscles would tear. She heard the grass crunch, but instead of going further away, she heard it come towards her. Cracking one eye open, she found the wolf demon sitting near her and she frowned. "What?"

"Demons really don't exist in the future?"

Asami closed her eye and sighed. "Not that I know of. Everyone is human. We all go to school, graduation, get jobs, and try and be productive members of society." The words came naturally. A mantra that her mother had repeated for most of her life. Yet, they felt much more hollow than normal. She sucked on her teeth for a second as she thought about it. "Its just how things are there…"

"Tch," she heard Koga click his tongue. "Sounds boring."

A scoff bubbled forth from her as she felt the tug of a smile, "Yeah, tell me about it. All I wanted was to sing and dance. Mom basically told me that it was a waste of time and pushed me into University. It's fine though. I have time to decide now."

"Sounds complicated."

"So, which is it? Does it sound boring or complicated?" she asked.

"Both," he said, eliciting a soft laugh from her.

It was the last thing she heard from him. Instead, she let herself feel the gentle breeze and inhale the intoxicating scent of nature. It was clean, crisp, and unpolluted. Everything around her went silent as she let herself fall into her own headspace. She felt as though she were drifting in a silent, peaceful void, and Asami almost let herself be taken by the calming sensation. It was relief to her legs to lay there, letting the world around her disappear, but the little space she had conjured was torn asunder as a hand gripped at her arm and yanked her. Her eyes snapped open as the world around her suddenly buzzed to life. Sounds. Screams came from nearby as dirt kicked up around her and suddenly she was being launched into the air. Brown fur and metal was pressed against her face as she felt the world around her move, and soon she was dropped onto the ground.

"Ow!" she yelped as she hit the hard ground. In front of her Koga stood up and turned away, and Asami scowled. "What the he—"

 _BOOM!_

The ground ahead of them, where he had just pulled her from, seemed to explode. Asami gasped as she covered her head with her arms. Dirt and grass flew about, and she could hear Inuyasha yelling at someone. Carefully, Asami looked up and around the group to find a woman. She had dark hair tied up in a small ponytail and strange colored eyes. From the distance they looked like a deep pink, but Asami could not decipher if they were red or pink, because Inuyasha pulled out his sword and charged her. Asami forced herself to her feet and grimaced. Laying about for some rest had forced her legs to scream in red, hot, searing pain, as she got to her feet. She watched as Koga joined the fight and she turned to look for Kagome. The younger woman was watching with a frown, and Asami reached out to grab at her arm. Kagome seemed unharmed and Asami only tilted her head, clueless as to what was going on.

"K-Kagome?"

"Kagura sure knows how to make an entrance," Shippo said before Asami could ask. Confusion clouded her face as she looked from the group to the woman. Inuyasha and Koga were locked in a fight it seemed and she pressed her lips into a firm line as she watched the fight.

"Should we help?" Sango asked.

"I can't," Miroku declined, pointing up with his bronze staff. Asami followed his line of sight until she saw what he was pointing at. Asami covered her mouth at the sight of what appeared to be flying insects. They resembled overgrown wasps with a body of yellow and black, white wings, a purple thorax, and a crimson stinger. "Naraku has sent Kagura with the insects." Asami's blood ran cold as the monk spoke the demon's name and she forced the lump in her throat to go down.

"What… What sort of insects are those?" Asami asked.

"Poisoned," Sango replied. "Stay here with Miroku and Kagome. I'm going to help Koga and Inuyasha." The cat that she had been carrying jumped from her arms and Asami staggered back as flames engulfed the feline, ebbing away to reveal a much larger, and fiercer, version of the cat demon.

Sango and Kirara were off to fight and Asami stayed back with Kagome and the others. The demon that had appeared sung around a simple fan, but it wielded large gusts of air that seemed to cut like knives. Even combined, the demon woman seemed to deflect and dodge the attacks of Kagome's friends with ease. Asami gasped as Inuyasha took a hit, but he seemed resilient as he threw himself back at the woman. They danced around one another as if they were used to fighting. Koga and Inuyasha dodged each other as they lunged at the woman and she only laughed, darting around them and using her wind to knock them around.

* * *

Kagura had been gone for quite a while.

He had sent her out yesterday and the wind sorceress had yet to return to the castle. Naraku was quite agitated that his own search had yielded no results and dared to hope that Kagura would bring him better news. He silently willed Kanna to him, and his incarnation wandered in, holding her infamous mirror. Her vacant black eyes bore into him, unfeeling, as he nodded. White hair matched her ghastly appearance, for she wore a white kimono, obi, and her skin was unnaturally pale. She stepped into the room and held her mirror out for him. It shimmered a pale grey before showing him what he wanted to see.

The insects he had sent with Kagura were hovering above an ongoing battle. He smirked as he watched Kagura throw away the idiotic half-demon that had been the bane of his existence for well over fifty years. With him, however, was the wolf demon. Naraku arched a curious brow. He knew that the two butted heads even after the set up was discovered to have been Kagura not Inuyasha, but Naraku's smirk only grew darker. Perhaps Kagura would kill them, and he would be free to do what he desired without interference. But, he wondered with a slight tilt of his head, where were the others? The insects turned to locate the rest of the group, when Naraku found that there was one extra person among the group. A woman with raven hair stood with the others, a fresh new target it seemed, and Naraku chuckled. "Closer. I want to see the new toy Inuyasha and his friends have brought this time." Kanna replied with a small nod, and he watched as the monk, priestess, and stranger came into view. There was a hint of excitement flowing through him as he began to contemplate possible new ways to torment the newest addition to their band of misfits, when the female in question turned and looked up.

Every ounce of excitement drained from him in the harsh winds of an oncoming blizzard as his veins turned to ice. Long dark hair was common in the world, especially among the humans, but those eyes were not. He had seen a set of eyes like those before, and a deep anger blossomed in his stomach. She seemed different than the last time he saw her. Paler with strange clothes that were reminiscent of what Kagome wore, and the smirk fell from his lips, dipping into a dark scowl. It had been a rather long time since he last saw her, the traitorous wench, and his eyes narrowed as he growled. "Kagura!" he snapped. He knew that his voice would reach her, and he scowled as he considered the female. "Kill the one with blue eyes."

 _Kill the one with blue eyes!_

The force of the command almost knocked the wind sorceress off her feet. She ducked from the wolf demon's swipe and smirked as she swung her fan forward, a gust of wind sweeping up behind her and pushing Koga back and into the demon slayer. Inuyasha roared as he launched himself at her, and she threw herself back. Her eyes searched the clearing and found the insects hovering a bit above the monk and priestess. With them stood another, with bright blue glowing eyes. She pivoted and dodged another attack from Inuyasha, swinging her fan at him once more. "Dance of blades!" she cried. Inuyasha screamed as he was hit, blood spurting into the air as he flew backwards and to the ground. The demon slayer and wolf were still untangling themselves from each other, and Kagura turned. Her vibrant rose-colored eyes locked onto the woman across the field and a smirk splayed itself across her lips. Her eyes were abnormal and bright, two things that she could immediately pick up. It was a simple task, she knew, and she glanced over at the wolf demon as she lifted her fan. Her eyes were locked onto the wolf and she gave a cocky grin as she felt her own power course through her. "Dance of the Dragon!" Thought she had turned to face Koga, the tornados that she summoned danced along the field. A wicked grin crossed her face as they closed in on her target, and a shriek erupted from the two women. Kagura laughed as she felt her tornado collide, striking the group that had been on the sidelines, and the wolf demon screamed as he dashed into the winds with Inuyasha right on his heels.

"Backlash wave!"

 _Shit!_ Kagura's thoughts went from excited to angry when the familiar voice of Inuyasha had cut through the whipping winds, sending her tornados back at her. She pulled her feather from her hair and took to the sky, flying just high enough to avoid the reach of the tornados. The two insects that had accompanied her fluttered up to her, but as she gripped her fan to toss another attack, ensuring someone's demise, she felt her arm still.

 _Return!_ She heard Naraku's voice growl at her.

"But!"

 _I said return!_

Kagura growled as she turned from the debris and took off into the skies. What she failed to realize was that the insects she had arrived with did not follow behind her. Instead, she huffed as she began to make her way towards the castle, taking to the skies to not be followed.

* * *

Asami was astounded at the abilities being thrown around between the demon woman and Inuyasha. Koga and Sango had their weapons and were slicing at her, yes, but Inuyasha's sword was much more impressive than she had originally thought. The woman seemed to expect it though, and Asami glanced at Kagome. "Who is that?"

Kagome sighed. "That's Kagura. One of Naraku's incarnations!"

"In…carnation?"

Kagome nodded. "It's like… a person made from him. A type of clone, but not identical. Each one is a different entity, but they all follow his orders. They're all his henchmen."

Asami gasped as she turned her attention back to the fight, only for the demon to look at them. Her flesh tickled with fear as it rippled with bumps, and she gasped as she turned to Koga, readying her fan once more. But, to Asami's horror, the woman swung her fan at her and Kagome, not Koga. Whipping winds formed tornados that touched down, racing toward her and Kagome. A sharp gasp escaped her, but Asami moved. Instincts kicked in and she turned. Her body slammed into Kagome's and the two hit the ground. She shielded the younger woman and she felt the sharp winds tear at her clothes. Hot, fresh blood tickled her back and she shouted, until the winds vanished. Pain coursed through her as she held onto Kagome tight. Her eyes were shut tight as shouts echoed over her and soon, she felt hot hands ripping her up. She heard Kagome's name called and Asami collapsed off to the side as Koga and Inuyasha checked on her. Asami studied the middle schooler and exhaled when she realized that she was fine. Chocolate hues darted to her and she gasped. "Asami! Are you okay?!"

Asami grimaced. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Damn it," Inuyasha growled, surveying the destroyed clearing. "She got away."

Kagome rushed over to check on Asami. The blue eyed collegiate coughed as she shook her head. "I-Its nothin'. I couldn't just let you get hurt."

Koga's eyes latched onto the woman he had suspected. Kagura had attacked her, and she had thrown herself between the attack and his beloved human. Confusion mixed with gratitude, even as the woman whimpered under Kagome's careful hands. The priestess immediately started to demand for bandages and tore the grey fabric from Asami's shoulders. The discarded fabric was drenched in blood and Koga felt his feet move as he knelt before her. "Hey," he said, reaching out to grab her trembling shoulders. Cerulean eyes looked up at him, glassy and confused. He forced a smirk onto his face. "Least you're not easy to kill," he half joked.

A pained chuckle left her. "Aren't you polite?"

The injuries were not as severe as Kagome originally thought, but the young priestess continued to watch over her even as they moved on. Asami swore that she could walk, even went as far as to skip around despite the pain, but Inuyasha had all but demanded for her to ride on his back. Something about her slowing them down and Asami had finally given in. They traveled for the rest of the day, attempting to find out where Kagura had gone, but to no avail. The sun was finally setting as it dipped towards the horizon and the group set up camp. Her back ached as she sat by the campfire. She wanted to lay down, but her exhaustion from earlier was disappearing as the sky grew darker. A soft laugh left her at a joke Ginta had made, and it was like the group was a family. Though she felt more like and outsider looking in, Asami felt the hostilities from before gone. She sat by the fire even as the others began to fall asleep. The flames flickered and danced about, and Asami smiled into the scarlet flames. She waited, and waited, until she was almost sure that everyone else had fallen asleep before forcing her strained body onto her feet. She turned to take a few steps into the forest, a sharp hiss escaping her as her back throbbed, and Asami let herself move. She… wanted to release her pent-up emotions. So much had happened in the last few days. So many things had disturbed her and made her afraid, and Asami felt her control slipping. Her back had a long gash, Kagome had told her, and she shook her head as she remembered the bright-eyed girl apologizing to her again and again, and all Asami wanted to do was forget about everything from the last twenty-four hours.

Her life had been so simple, and now it was insane.

It was hard for her to wrap her mind around it all, but truth had stared her in the face and thrown tornados at her. Truth had sliced open her back and made the wound feel like it was on fire as she collapsed a short distance away from camp, and Asami felt relief settle through her as she crawled into the light of the moon. A small opening in the canopy allowed the stars to shine overhead, and the moon was brilliant against the dark blue sky. She tilted her head back as she closed her eyes, letting her tension from the day drain away from her body. Her muscles relaxed, and she let a small smile reach her lips as she let herself forget everything around her.

 _I just… want to dance._

Dancing was impossible with the pain in her back, and Asami knew that. Instead, she crept over to a rather decent sized rock and forced herself back onto her feet. She sat on the stone and panted with her exertion. Her muscles screamed at her, the fire in her back pulsing, and she lifted her eyes to the sky.

It… was gorgeous here. The night sky was clouded with smog and shadowed by the brilliance of the street lights in the modern era, and Asami felt tears wet her eyes as she admired the sky. Her chest ached as she stared up at the stars. Her thoughts traveled to her mother and she wondered if she was okay. Her worry swelled as she considered the fear her mother must be feeling. Another night away from home, and her chest began to ache. The swell of emotions she could not let herself feel the evening before rushed her, ice cold tears spilling over her tight grip on her emotions until they splashed down her cheeks in waves. A sob racked her body and her back pulsed in agony as she let herself crumple and cry. She missed her mother, and the warmth she had of her bed. She missed waiting up late for her mom to come home and helping her get to bed after a long day of work. She missed… She missed the paintings. Her balcony. Her space. Asami felt the great amount of sadness pull at her insides as she let the reality of her situation finally settle onto her. She was far from home. So, so very far from home, and she had no idea how she would get back. She had assumed, with Kagome's help, that the mirror she came through would be her ticket back to her era, but she had no idea where it was. She felt another sob bubbling in her throat and she swallowed it down. Breathing was slowly becoming difficult, and she had to get a grip before she fell into a state of panic.

So, with her eyes closed against the moonlight, Asami parted her lips and took a deep breath.

* * *

He heard movement, and cracked open a sky-blue eye. Asami had managed to get to her feet and stumbled out of camp without so much as looking back, and Koga sat up from the tree he was leaning on. The dying embers of the fire alerted him to the fact that the others were sleeping, and suspicion raced through him. Silently, he stood and tiptoed around the sleeping group until he could follow. Her injury led him right to her, the copper and miasma scent leading him to a small clearing where she had crumpled to the ground. She looked… so small. Small and fragile was what he thought as he stared at her silhouette. She seemed to strong earlier when she had taken the blow from Kagura and survived. He was impressed with her instincts as she leapt in front of Kagome, and shielded her from the tornados. Yet… She seemed so small in that moment, and he had no idea what to do. Had she tried to flee them, or was she just trying to get some space? He was suspicious of her still, but he could not deny that Kagura attacking her meant that she truly may be innocent. She might not have anything to do with the bastard she shared a scent with, but he refused to accept it.

Then, she moved.

Slowly, deliberately, she crawled over to a rock and pulled herself onto it before tilting her head back to look up at the sky. Koga was uncertain of her reason for being here when she pitched forward. At first, he thought that she might have fainted, but she did not fall to the ground. Instead, she bent forward, and the salty scent of tears reached him.

She was… crying.

Her sob reached his ears and his shoulders drooped. He had no experience with crying women. Kagome rarely cried, and the few times she did was because she was mad at the mutt, so the crumpled form of the woman froze him in place. The sound tore at a part of him and he stepped back. Perhaps he should have just let her go and not have chased her. This… is not a sound that anyone would want to hear. It was painful, and he could only stare as she straightened herself. Her breathing came in short, sharp gasps and he wondered if she could even breathe. Her face turned up toward the sky and he finally moved. Her cheeks glistened in the moonlight from her tears as they fell, racing down flushed flesh and she took a deep breath. He debated on reaching out to her, when she parted her lips.

 _And the blood will dry underneath my nails, and the wind will rise up to fill my sails…_

Koga blinked. It… was a beautiful tone that escaped her, and he was stunned. What… was she doing?

 _So, you can doubt, and you can hate, but I know; no matter what it takes…_

Her voice was steady, but he watched her body tremble. He was astounded. Whatever the tune she was carrying was, he found it pleasant to his ears, and he stay silent as she continued. Her tears seemed to continue, her brows furrowing as she continued, the verse leaving her lips, her voice thick with something that Koga could not identify. Instead, he watched her as her fingers tried to dig into the stone she sat on, her knuckles turning white with the pressure. He watched as her shoulders shook, her chest heaved, and her tears fell as she continued.

 _I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming home. Let the rain, wash away, all the pain of yesterday…_

Koga frowned as she continued. Was she in pain? She looked like she was struggling to continue, and he had to admit that he wanted to hear more. Whatever it was that she was doing, it was beautiful, and he could not bring himself to stop her. His body was still as he watched her, periwinkle eyes locked onto her form as she continued, her words echoing gently in the clearing as she opened her eyes. Koga almost gasped, expecting her to see him, but she never moved. Instead, her gaze was focused on the sky and he stepped back to not disrupt her. He was entranced by the tune, and her voice. It was strange, but he kind of liked it. Just as he was willing to admit it though, he watched as her light and fair skin began to shine. Koga blinked and rubbed at his eyes, but it was there. A soft glow seemed to be coming from her as she closed her eyes. She was lost to the world happening around her, he realized, and she continued. Her voice grew stronger, and with it, the light shifted tones. At first it was white, bleeding away to blue, then purple. He glanced from her to the sky, seeing the same three colors in the night sky, and he looked at her again. Was she even human?

 _Still far away from where I belong, but it's always darkest before the dawn. So, you can doubt, and you can hate, but I know; no matter what it takes… I'm coming home._

Her voice faded with the last note and Koga watched her as she opened her eyes. She stopped shaking near the end, he finally noticed, and her tears were starting to dry on her cheeks. He was still uncertain of what he saw, but even she gasped as she looked down at herself. Her eyes seemed to widen, and she looked ready to freak out. Without warning, he let out a low whistle. Brilliant hues locked onto him and she gasped, pushing away from him. She staggered away, nearly falling and Koga almost wanted to laugh at her. Almost. Her voice was still ringing in his ears, and he wanted to know why she was glowing, but she seemed panicked.

"That was nice," he told her. Her mouth nearly fell open as he smirked at her. "What were you doin'? It sounded really nice."

Asami gulped. He watched the muscles tense beneath her skin on her neck and she shrugged, grimacing as her back tweaked. "I… I was just singing."

"Singing?" he asked.

Her eyes widened even more. "Do… Do you not know what singing is?" Koga merely shrugged and Asami shook her head. "That… That's awful. I'm… I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked.

"… Because singing is amazing," she breathed. "But… you probably don't care about that."

Koga hummed. "I do want to know what this 'singing' is, but tell me why you're glowing first."

"I… I don't know," Asami responded. She had sung under the moonlight before, so what would have done that to her? The light in question also began to dim until she was back to her normal self. Just great. She had come out here to release her tension and built up emotions, and instead she ends up with more questions and worries. "I was going to ask if you were doing it."

Koga scowled. Why the heck would he do that? He had no reason to do that to her, and he sure as hell didn't have the power to do so. He was about to retort when the scent of fresh blood reached him, and he stepped forward. He watched her tense as he stepped up to her and around. Her jacket was at the camp, discarded by the fire and still damp from Kagome's attempt to clean it, and the shirt she wore exposed part of her back. Her bandages were stained a soft crimson beneath her right shoulder. He noticed a little black star in the middle of her right shoulder and tilted his head to the side. He had noticed the marking before, when Kagome was bandaging her up.

"You're bleeding," he said. Asami gave him another shrug and he rolled his eyes as she cringed. "How about we talk about the glowing later and get back to camp? If you hurt yourself anymore, I'll have to wake up Kagome." He stepped around to stand in front of her again and then knelt down. "C'mon. I can carry you back."

"I'll be okay," she whispered.

"Tch," he replied. "Suit yourself."

The walk back to the camp was slow, but Koga stayed behind her. He was watching the blood spot on the bandages, checking to make sure that it did not become worse. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up Kagome. "So, what is this singing?" To her credit, the woman kept moving. "It's speaking with a tune," was her answer. "Its popular in our world."

"Do you sing a lot?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

Asami slowed and stopped. They were close to the camp now, she could smell the extinguished fire from the trees, and she kept her gaze ahead. How would she be able to make someone from this era understand? A soft chuckle escaped her. "The same reason I breathe, Koga."

It was all she told him before leaving him in the trees and stepping back into camp. He stared after her confused. What the hell was that supposed to mean? You did not have to speak with a type of tune, but you needed to breathe. It was what kept you alive! He shook his head and stepped into camp, finding her laying down where she had first been sitting. He exhaled as he stepped around everyone as careful as he could, settling back down into his spot. A soft scoff escaped him as he looked in her direction, brows furrowed in thought. If singing was so popular in Kagome's time, why did she not mention it to him? A spark of jealousy flared in him as his gaze traveled to the half-demon across the way. Did mutt face know what singing was? Did Kagome tell him about it? Koga sighed. He was acting ridiculous. For now, he would leave Asami alone. He would try to give her the benefit of the doubt, but he would ask her about the glowing crap tomorrow. A yawn left him as he slowly closed his eyes, and soon, Koga joined the rest of his comrades into the land of dreams.


End file.
